Her World Made Free
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Who knows where this adventure will take you? Elena doesn't know as she makes her first venture into the big city with a new companion at her side, and there enounters astrophysicist Jane Foster. This meeting sets Elena on a course for fantastic adventures she never could have imagined, even when previously invovled with myth of the night.


Saga1: _Detour_

_10/16/12, Shun-Akke Andringa, Dark Mind of the American Teen_

_Her World Made Free, a Vampire Diaries/Avengers Crossover _(

Elena POV

The world turns on. It always will, no matter if the life is gone. If two important and precious lives are stopped (for the second time). We buried the Salvatore brothers forever ago, but as I lie awake at night it seems like not minutes before. My Damon and Stefan. Their time came. They sacrificed themselves to save me, the Petrova girl they loved.

We moved on. The remnants of Mystic Falls grew up and got old. I haven't spoken to Bonnie in three years, and that was just a rare ten minute conversation. Caroline and I try to keep in touch by email, but she's busy in L.A., boosting her singing/acting career, and I'm in Maryland trying to boost-start my boost-start career as a journalist; to make my way up to a fiction writing profession. I don't think I'll be falling for this life anytime soon.

I work at a D.C. office that runs many online blogs, as a current events columist and editor. I live in a room in the community-college slum by the subway station: I take classes in creative writing etc. in the evening. 27, I am. I've been through three cities. This feels like my final chance. Jeremy's in Atlanta living with a girlfriend, and I have no idea what happened to Tyler.

Still working for Klaus probably.

Klaus and Elijah. They still come by and check in on me every now and then. One for blood, the other for a one-night stand; but they never pop in together.

Dear Diary,

I have work soon. I bid you goodnight. I'll add another chapter to my 'vampire Diaries' before I turn out the light.

~HER WORLD MADE FREE~

Cladia Jone's call wakes me. Cladia is a 24-year-old fashion & beauty goddess and blogger at my work with neon pink, waist-length waves of abused blonde, and cat-slit green eyes less neon. She's currently my best friend (our one year anniversary of her moving out, leaving me behind for the city; is coming up.) although she has no idea of my supernatural past.

It's not like it's a secret to keep. There's no Volturi that'll hunt me down if I spill, although Klaus might get pretty angry with me. Klaus doesn't give a damn about me.

Cladia. "Where the hell are you, Elena?"

"It's Saturday, isn't it? The constitution says I get the right to sleep in." I mutter, rubbing my eye that wont quite open up all the way.

"No, it doesn't! Jackson has you on election coverage tonight!"

"The debate isn't 'till tonight. Flight's at three... What's the point of going to New York?"

"Only you wouldn't be excited about going to _New York_. With _me_. And besides, we're not flying,"

"Yay!" Slight enthusiasm, at this hour.

"_We're driving_." I could _hear_ Cladia's delicately-lashed green slits narrowing even further.

"_Hell_, no. Why?!" Forget rude awakening, now I was stressed. That had my attention now, and I pulled my legs out from under the covers.

"Because, hot or not is _crazy_. He's telling me it's cheaper for us to travel the van than to fly both of us out. He realizes I don't even need to be there going with you... but I'm not missing out on this. Get your lazy ass out of bed and pack. We leave for New York in two hours. You know how crowded Reagan is going to be."

I don't belong in "-NYC! The beautiful city!-" (Cladia exclaims). I'm a small-town girl without an ounce of Virginia drawn. I date vampires.

Rarely have I rode in a taxi. I'm not happy about it now. We pass by the in-construction Stark Tower. It's so huge. Maybe this city will eat me up, fling me out flying back to my home town; spit-covered.

I'm not even sure where we're going. We ditched the van at Dominique's. [MW6] It's an old rust bucket with new paint. That needs to be protects from the publicity Jackson thinks the thing will gain us touring NYC. No one ever notices the small people.

To keep myself occupied in the traffic, I take out my issued camera and examine the lens. Not a scratch. I snap a picture of the Stark Tower (In which the debate will be tapped, before the grand opening) out of impulse and second-thought. I retake with the window rolled town, but the noise of Manhattan causes me to immediately roll it back up. The driver shoots me a dirty look. Cladia is pointing at shoe stores and coffeehouses. I'm sighing; I've fallen back into my terrible habit of tuning out anyone who is gushing about something they're passionate about. Maybe because I never get to talk about what was passionate for.

I'm juggling my notepad, camera, and coffee into the fabulous press room of Stark Tower, and Cladia is lugging two large shopping bags around. I'm really wishing I had ditched her at Dominique's. There they could talk and be annoying for hours and I can do my job and be on my way.

We find our way to the restroom, and Cladia locks her totes in a unidentifiable marble stall. I guess she's staying in here. Perfect. I down my coffee and she sticks out her tongue.

"God. Elena let me touch you up."

I nodd. I'll let my train wreck be helped.

"You have the most beautiful hair..."

"Mm." Damon would agree.

"You should be scared, Ms. Gilbert. Those reporters are carnivores, I can guarantee you. Wow, you're going to be within fifty of Obama." Cladia then glosses my lips with her own and I squint with disgust. I don't want a conservative to burst out of the first stall and shout "Lesbian!" Claud has strange methods indeed.

A PA sounds, 'Twenty minutes.' The President and his opponent will arrive soon.

"You need to get in there!"

"Sure. You're staying here?" I check myself in the mirror.

"Yeah. Like a creeper. Have to protect my goods."

"You've already blown half of this month's paycheck in the last hours."

"I know, go!" She motherly and sloppily shoves my bag up my shoulder and hands my camera. "Good luck, detective Gilbert. Go get the goods. Kisses."

It's cold in the hall. I sit in a sea of notepads and lenses, a _hundred_ feet away from the opposite podiums, not fifty. There's much whispering in the waves; hope the owner of the building will make a surprise introductory appearance. I could care less about the 'Iron Man' than Romney's policies. and Tony Stark could give less millions for shit. So that's not going to happen.

Well that was boring. Two hours, ten photos, three near-bitch fights, and a meager eight pages of notepad down, and I was ready to crash. This is not my story. I much prefer the extraordinary over the mundane, it's in my ancient blood. I'm suddenly enlightened. I need a remarkable story, one Jackee won't be able to refuse. I'm desperate.

I've collected Cladia, back to the taxi with no luck of a promise-run. We're dashing out of the tower before the crowd. I might crawl do to searching for Stark at this point. I don't know what's come over me.

Finally I spot my fleeing chance.

"Hey Claud- Gh- Is that Jane Foster?" I grab the pinkhead's arm.

"Jan who?"

"The astrophysicist. The Foster Theory? C'mon, we have to catch her!"

"But who is she?-"

We maneuvered through the exit rush after the brunette.

"Excuse me, excuse me, are you Jane Foster?" She was hailing.

"Yes.." she glanced down at my miraculously appearing notepad. "But I don't have time to talk." She slid in an approaching taxi and we got in with her. We must have been a strange sight for the New Mexican- a pink-haired girl with shopping bags and a flustered young blogger. She looked me up and down with dirty eyes.

"I don't think we're going in the same direction. I'll get out." Jane reached for the door.

"No, we'll. I'll give you my email and I can interview you. Please. I'm a current events blogger for the-"

"I wasn't supposed to be seen at Stark Tower. Stark wasn't even there.. I'll take the email. Of course, I'll talk about _my theory._"

"Perfect-" I ripped out a page and handed it to her, glancing back to make sure she kept it as I shoved Cladia out.

Saga One: Fin

I hoped you enjoyed! If you know me, or you've checked out my profile, you'll know I'm one to publish and not update an new chapter for a long will-or ever. Just warning you! I just feel the need to share what I _do_ end up writin..to feel like it was worth it. I'm going to go work on Ice in Your Heart, Blood in Mine. Then do a cover for that and then this...

shunakkeandringa .deviantart . COM

/ #/ d5j50he :::::THERE'S THE COVER !


End file.
